Ring of Sagacity
by finelley
Summary: The Three Sisters of Doom, part two. Now that Artemis has the Silent Reaper, he's going after the second sister. White Bringer, beware...
1. A Second Beginning

Ring of Sagacity

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl…Darn it! I wish I did.

Summary: The second part of the Sisters of Doom trilogy. This is the second sister, White Bringer. Artemis is looking to rule the world, and he plans on using these sister's power to do it. Yes, Artemis is going insane. I suggest you read Amulet of Quietus first, or this might not make sense.

Setting: U.S.A, Sahara Desert

Chapter One: A Second Beginning

"**C**heckmate" She murmured quietly. The girl reached forward and knocked over the opponents king. That made ten wins for her, and none for the opponent. How nice it would have been to **not** be playing against herself.

The girl sighed and walked to the kitchen in her home. It was a two room apartment, where she lived with her mother and father. She went to the school right down the street, and her best friend Mindy lived in the apartment across the walkway.

"Huyen!" Her head popped up, and she rushed to the window. The voice was that of short little Mindy, a book in one hand, and her dog's leash in the other.

"What do you want?" Huyen whined down to her. "I was going to eat!"

Mindy laughed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were so hungry." Of course, anyone who knew Huyen knew that when it came to food, you had best take three steps back. That girl could eat for hours, and the next day, could still be as fit as a professional athlete. "I just wanted to tell you that I saw your mom just now. She's in the parking lot. Any idea why she's home?"

"No… Oh, wait, my parents are going on a trip to Texas today, and won't be back for a couple days. My mom was stalking up on groceries."

Mindy starred wide- eyed at her. "Texas? What's in Texas?"

"Grandma Karren." she groaned. " I'm almost relieved I don't have to go. She gets drunk to much." Both girls burst out giggling, and when Mrs. Dur came around the corner, Mindy stalked off inconspicuously.

"Huyen Dur, you get your butt down here and help with the groceries!" Her mom yelled it up at her. Of course, Huyen was glad they lived on the top of the two story apartments, and not the top of five story ones. Imagining all the people who would hear her mom screech up at her, Huyen grimaced and ran to the door.

After five minutes of heavy duty grocery carrying, Huyen plopped the last three bags onto the counter and sat on the barstool. She sighed, knowing her mom was about to cover the 'rules' again. Sure enough, in walked Mrs. Dur looking like she was in a hurry.

"Alright, so, no parties while we're gone, no going out past ten, no boys, anywhere or anytime, and no alcohol. Oh, our number is on the fridge, Grandma's number is there too, and all emergency numbers you could ever want."

"Great, as so as you leave, I'll be sure to severely hurt myself, so I can get rushed to the hospital, and Grandma Karren can whine and complain about her favorite daughter not being there." Her mom looked up and frowned.

"Honey, you know my mom gets upset when I don't visit her a lot. And she asked that I take your father this time, and-"

"God forbid we ever ignore one of her requests." Huyen breathed out between clenched teeth.

"Hey, now that's not fair!" Her mom cried out.

"Hey, well, it's true. When was the last time you said no to her, huh?" Huyen knew she was traveling into rough territory now. The reason for their trip was bound to come into this now.

"Listen, young lady." Her mom said in an almost- serious voice. "My mom's dying. She has about three months to a year before that cancer kills her, and I don't plan on letting her die thinking how much her youngest child failed her. Now, remember, no boys. Not even really cute ones."

"Oh, darn, whatever will I do?" She said sarcastically. "Besides, what boy would go out with poor, adopted, Japanese- American Huyen? They all think I'm a freak." It was true, even though it was slightly exaggerated. None of the boys at her school had even asked her out. Her mother always told her she was a beautiful girl, but when she looked into the mirror and tried to see what the boys saw, she saw hideous things.

Black hair down to her shoulders, and dark mahogany brown eyes. Her face was wide, her eyes not as deep as theirs, and her nose not as a big. She truly was a Japanese born child, but had been abandoned by her parents when they came to America. When she was one, Mr. And Mrs. Dur had found her in the orphanage, and couldn't leave her. She was just too cute, or so they said.

"Huyen, they'll get over the fact that your Japanese eventually, it just-"

"Takes time, I know. But I'm fourteen, how much longer does it take?"

"Two more years." Her mom replied, and Huyen glared at her.

"No, that's just how much longer until I'm allowed to look at a guy."

"Correct." Her mother replied. "And three years from now, you can date one. How's that?"

"Pathetic." Huyen laughed at her and ran to her room. Her mother chased after her, but she slammed the door in her face.

"Alright, you may have think you won that little battle, but are you going to do when your father comes home?" This was yelled through the door.

"I'll barricade the door, and hope he wants to leave quickly." She called back.

"Fine, but no dinner for the stubborn girl who thinks she's ugly." Huyen heard her mother stalk away, and opened the door.

"No dinner?" She called.

"Nope, but you can have dessert!" Huyen's mouth was wide open, which worked perfectly for the pie that was stuffed into it. How her mom had tricked her, she never know. But she did know she was going to get her back.

Wiping off some of the lemon and meringue, Huyen saw Mrs. Dur laughing, gasping for breathing on the kitchen floor, clutching her side.

"Think that's funny huh? Well, you just started World War Three!" Though she was laughing on the outside, inside Huyen was hurt. Her mom's words about boys brought to mind her little curse. What sane boy would want to go out with a girl who could read his mind, or make him think he was a chicken, or any other animal for that sake? She knew that some boys would be attracted to it, but only the ones who wanted to show off their 'freaky girlfriend'. For fear of pain, Huyen built walls to hide behind, and hide she did.

But that safe world of hers was about to be bombarded by something that would question her outlook on life greatly. That something happened to be fire sprit. Well, half of that something happened to be a fire sprit. The other half was a boy called Artemis Fowl.

**E**a sighed and ran her hand across the murky surface of her cauldron. The Bringer was so happy, but was bound to hate her role in this dangerous game. The Seer would give anything to be the White Bringer's Guardian, but had not been the reincarnation of that spirit.

"Vesta, come here." A young fire spirit appeared in her door. She had long auburn hair, vibrant green eyes, and viciously freckled skin. The girl wore tanned leather clothing, much the same as everyone else in the village, but she bore a small scar on her left shoulder, one which marked her as the Guardian's reincarnate.

"Yes, Seer?" She questioned.

"The White Bringer is in danger, as are you. The knowledge you hold will be wanted, I promise, and so you must leave. Make for the place in which the Bringer resides, and please hurry. " The girl nodded. She had been prepared for this her entire life.

"Yes, Seer, I shall leave soon. I will pack my things tonight and leave with the rising sun."

"Not good enough. You'll need to leave sooner." Ea responded.

The girl looked up at her. "Seer?"

"The humans are too close for you to dawdle. Go pack, now!" The young sprite was frightened, but she obeyed. Ea wished she could ignore her gift of sight, that it was wrong sometimes, but it wasn't.

She had seen Vesta's voyage, her life after this village, and the young spirit's demise. Ea sighed yet again, a pain filled sigh, and turned back to her cauldron. She would need to warn the Earthen sprits in Haven of the threat lingering over them, and now was as good a time as any.

**S**crambling from the tent, Vesta was mentally thinking over everything she would need. Food, extra clothing, and water (even though she technically could live without it). She made it to her small hut under her tree and frantically shoved things into a bag. Not that she had many belongings anyway. It's not like there was much of anything to cling onto in a giant desert…

When she had finished, the sprit looked out at the small city she lived in. They were on the middle of the Sahara Desert, in a wide, open plain. Little vegetation could be found, though several types of animal could be used for food and clothing.

The huts constructed by her people were small, made from fallen trees, and what little grass they could find. Some were actually made from mud which had been heated with a sprits flame and made into solid clay. Those huts tended to last quite a bit longer than the tree ones.

Vesta sighed. This was it, she was out on her own now. She would need to find the White Bringer and convince her to leave her family. It was the only way she could protect the girl. When she felt a small breeze build up around her, Vesta spread her wings, flapping them slowly at first, and then letting them gain some speed.

When her wings became a blur of rapid movement, Vesta hopped into the breeze, flowing with it to the west. She was going to the Mud Man world know as America, and she would find the White Bringer. The lives of humans and fairies alike stood in her palm, and Vesta intended to close her hand about them protectively.

With the ground a flying by below and a sky of stars skimming by above, Vesta set to the west, into the unknown world of humans.

**Author's Note: **

Ok, well, how'd it go? I hope it's ok, I wrote in one hour… Hehehe, I'm so evil. I know I should have updated it sooner, but I just needed to get bored enough to write. And I did. Anyway, to reviewers of Amulet, I have responses! If I haven't responded to yours here, look back in the chapters of the Amulet, and if it isn't there, tell me, and I'll get it in a soon a possiable. I appreciate everyone who had reviewed, and thank you all greatly.

Heather, dear friend, I have but one thing to say: Lay of the sugar! You are sugar high way to much, dearest. I don't need the competition I get from Jessica, let alone you.

YrInvsbleFrnd, I like it too. Of course, this it probably because I wrote it…

Shadow reaper2, Thanks for the suggestions, and the name Maveth. I might use it, you never know…

Lady Emmi, I'm not sure by what you mean. What fairy is it you think is using slang? Because if it is Deidra, I have a perfectly good excuse: She grew up in the human world, and never knew fairies existed. She therefore would adapt out language styles, including the slang. Of course, this may bring into mind her age, because she is in fact the reincarnation of a fairy, and if she was a fairy living with humans, they would die before she reached the age of, I don't know, three? (in fairy years of course). Solution: She grew up at human rate, one year per year, until she found the Amulet, which allows her powers to fully take control, and therefore making her a fairy.

Wow, now that was fun. Anyone else understand what I just wrote? Lol, hopefully. Anyway, reviews for this story would be nice. I have to start the second chapter soon. Grrr…

Finelley


	2. Plans Anew

Ring of Sagacity

Disclaimer: Du, du, du…Oh, yes, I don't own this story, the original characters, blah, blah, blah! You guys all know that whole spiel, I hope.

Setting: Again, in America. I am boring…

Chapter 2: Plans Anew

**A**rtemis arose from his bed early that morning, hoping to get a start on where the White Bringer might be. He had repeatedly searched the file on Anya's memory, but had come up empty when it came the other Sisters. As frustrating as it was, the boy genius knew he would develop a plan, and had.

He dressed in clothes quickly, and checked on Deidra. Since being sedated in Russia, the girl had been kept in the unconscious state. Currently, she lay comfortably on a guests bed on the second floor of Fowl Manor with Juliet guarding her. Speaking of Juliet, the young warrior had returned only hours before them and had been informed of the whole plan and her position in it.

"Baby sitter? You mean I have to watch all these girls?" Her pouty expression did nothing to sway the young man.

"There are only three of them, and they shall be sedated at all times. You do not want to deal with the magic these girls wield." Artemis said from the bathroom in the guest room. He was looking in the mirror at the lovely addition to his face. He rubbed his chin, which had turned a brilliant purple and blue color. Juliet had let him borrow a bit of make-up, and after a brief walk through of how to apply it, Artemis had attempted to make it all one color again.

"Not bad, but you missed a spot." She pointed out. Several minutes later, he had a single pigmented face.

After he made it downstairs, Artemis found Butler and Mulch, who was snacking on some random food item again. He moved them both to the living room for a brief talk through of the new plans, and preparation for upcoming action.

"I didn't actually find anything on the White Bringer in Anya's memory, so that was a complete dead end. I have since gone over the Book, and found another of those poems." He began to read it aloud.

**W**hite Bringer hides,

Like the others.

Parents are gone,

No sister, or brothers.

**T**he Guardian seeks,

Leaving behind

A hot desert

So she might find.

**S**he has gone,

Before you look.

This always happens

As predicted by the Book.

**S**he can be found,

But won't wish you well.

Watch out for her mind,

The miniature Hell.

Butler and Mulch both looked utterly confused. Artemis had to admit it was a bit of a stumper. It had taken him sometime himself to figure this little puzzle out. He cleared his throat, catching their attention yet again.

"All it means it that this pattern in which we are going will repeat itself through time. The last person, or persons, who looked for the Sisters would have gone through the same events. The first sister's guardian gave her away, the seconds sister's guardian will have always left before you can find her home. Also, the White Bringer may be able to mentally confuse us or play with our minds in some way. Can you follow that?"

Butler nodded uncertainly. "Basically, history repeats itself with these girls. When ever someone looks for the second sister and tries to find her guardian, the guardian will have always already left her home. You'll never be able to find the second guardian in her natural home, because according to the book, she can't be there if you're looking for her."

Artemis nodded, and then looked to Mulch. "Got me. I don't understand it at all. But I'm sure you don't care much about me." He was sulking after being separated from his food by Butler.

"So how do we look for the White Bringer than?" Butler asked Artemis.

"I'm almost positive the Bringer is here in America. I think we should watch all flight patterns coming in from west and see if anything odd comes up from there. Once we find the Guardian, we can follow her to the Bringer." Butler nodded yet again.

"I'll get the jet ready."

**V**esta dove to the left again, avoiding another large island. She raised her altitude a bit, hoping it would stop these sudden near-collisions with the small land masses.

The sprit had been traveling for two days with very little rest and sleep. It wasn't taking much of a toll on her, but she would soon need somewhere to rest. The problem was she was currently in the middle of an ocean, and aside from several unfriendly looking islands, there was no dry land.

She had had a vision of the White Bringer while flying the night before, which had resulted in a several bruises on her head (she had collided with at least one of the islands, but she might have hit more than that. She wasn't quite sure, seeing as when she had the vision she had her eyes closed.)

The vision had been quite disturbing. There had been a young woman in it, whom she could only assume was the White Bringer, but she was quivering in fear. A large human was moving in on her, and there was a small female hiding behind her. The man had attacked the smaller girl, and then dragged the Bringer out of where ever it was she was hiding. The White Bringer had cooperated with him, yet he still used some type of pointy instrument on her that made her sleep.

When Vesta had awoken from the vision, she had been on the top of a large nearly leafless tree. It was called a palm, if she remembered correctly, and only grew on the hotter islands in this ocean. She must be getting close.

**H**uyen settled down on the couch and flicked on the T.V. Her parents had left several hours ago, and nothing exciting had happened since then. Mindy had called, but her parents had trusted them to be alone, and so she had hung up within an hour, and left Huyen to her own devices. Honestly, you'd think that at fourteen they'd have some faith in you…

Some movie about World War II was playing. Several American soldiers had been caught by the Germans, and were being held at one of their camps. There had been a murder, and then an a follow up trial by a young man who had been studying law. Collin Farrell was starring in it, but she didn't bother to look at the information. She knew how it would end, she always did. These movies were so very predictable.

What Huyen really wanted was a movie with a different type of ending. Not one with a cliff hanger, or tragic ending, or even a happy one. She wanted an evil ending, where the antagonist won out in the end, and the protagonist died, or something along those lines. Why couldn't anyone make a movie like that?

_Probably wouldn't sell very well,_ she thought to herself. Who wants to watch the villain triumph? The law of man said that good always wins, and evil shall fall. She hated that stereotype. Well, she hated every stereotype, but that wasn't the point.

The movie came to the typical ending, good winning, evil being conquered, everyone going home happy, and Huyen dragged herself from the sofa. She dragged her feet across the carpet flooring as she stalked over to the window.

A beauteous view of the not- so- beautiful apartment behind her shone back. There was a TV's vibrant mixes of colors reflecting from one house, and several candles burning in another. The setting sun's silhouette was just barely noticeable above the uppermost part of the apartments, but would soon vanish.

Huyen sighed and lumbered to the kitchen. After retrieving some rather fattening foods and a couple sodas, the girl settled down on the cool leather couch and searched around for something interesting to watch. One of the less popular cartoon channels was showing several hours worth of anime, which caught her immediate attention. Huyen flicked to that channel and then sat back to enjoy.

**S**he wheezed and groaned, but had to do it. Vesta aimed at the nearest island and began a slow descent toward it. She had hoped that she'd be able to make it to the mainland of the Bringer's home, but was several miles away.

It was night time, wherever she was, and had been for only a short span of time. Vesta looked about and noticed that there seemed to be no population, as she had thought, and very little, if any, wildlife. This was the kind of island she had been looking for.

She began to gather dry tinder for a fire, when there was a sudden crackling sound behind her. Vesta peered into the dark, seeking out anything that seemed to be alive, but could find nothing. She shrugged and moved on to gather more wood.

As she made her way back to camp, Vesta could have sworn that there were eyes following her, but wouldn't play into anything that childish. She ignored the instinct and arranged the wood into a teepee. Her hands before her, Vesta called upon the small magic that was instilled into her body and soul, and the tinder burst into flame.

She would have settles back to enjoy it, if it hadn't been for the eyes. It wasn't the feeling that they felt like they were on her that bothered her now. It was the fact that they _were _on her. Across the burning flames was a pair of violent yellow eyes that were moving steadily closer. Vesta began to back away slowly.

The creature emerged and growled. She had seen something like this before, but it was a different color. Where she came from, it was called a cheetah, and was covered with spots. Where she was now, it was a coal black cat that was much bigger and brawny than her small, scrawny desert cat.

As she pulled away from it, the cat stalked around the fire, hoping to get closer to its prey. Vesta reached in vain for her weapon, only to realize it was back at home in her small hut. The cat seemed to know what she was reaching for, because it let out another growl and pulled back its upper lip, exposing razor sharp fangs that glinted with light from the fire.

Vesta was planning out her escape. She could dodge around the fire, and while the cat followed her, she would pull a stick from the flame and use that to fend off the wild animal. This was assuming of course that the cat was afraid of the flame. She prepared her legs, making sure they were ready to move, but never had to chance to fulfill her plan.

Before the sprit knew what was happening, the large jungle cat had made its own move. It had prepared its own legs and quite suddenly lunged at the girl. With a shriek of pure terror, Vesta went down under the wild animal in a tangle of fur, claws, and the small magical flame she had attempted to conjure as a last minute defense.

**Author's Note:**

Ha Ha! I am done with yet another chapter! Ah, well, it's only number two in this story, but still, Ha! I know it took me awhile, but I wasn't sure how I was going to have this story go, and what to do with this chapter, but now I've figured it all out. The whole story's outline and plot are sitting in my head, waiting patiently to be let out.

Well, not many reviews… thanks to those who do give them to me though! I do appreciate it. Also, I have joined up at Fiction Press, I have an account there, and there is a link to that account on my profile here. Actually, there's a link both ways, so you can find both of my accounts.

Alright, so, I've got the third chapter planned out, I need a title, and the words to go with it (lol, can't have a chapter if there are no words) Ok, see you guys around here soon.

Finelley


	3. Fights, Flights, and First Meetings

Ring of Sagacity

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Artemis Fowl. Frankly, I wouldn't want to, not after what I'm going to do to him.

Setting: An island in the mid Atlantic, America

Chapter 3: Fights, Flights, and First Meetings

**S**he rolled to her right, narrowly avoiding the dangerously sharp claws of the cat. It immediately regained its feet and jump at her again. Vesta plunged to her left, pulling her knife as she did.

The panther turned to her, eyes glaring maliciously. It lunged at her yet again, mouth wide open. She attempted to bury her small blade into its neck, but missed. The blade was locked in front of the cat's teeth, keeping those vicious jaws from closing on her. The crazy animal lingered above her, mouth closing around the blade, and then reopening when it bit down on the sharp edges. It wanted her blood and no small blade was going to stop it.

Vesta decided now was a better time than ever to kill it, seeing as she was still alive. For the moment, at least. She jammed her hand into the panther's throat, hitting the trachea. It gagged, or made a noise resembling a gag. As she held her hand there to prevent the rabid animal from tearing her to shreds, Vesta plunged her knife into its side, near the ribs. Blood seeped out, sliding down her arm.

The cat whimpered, mewed, and then pulled away. It was staggering, unable to keep its balance. The animal wanted to go at her again, but it knew she could fight back now. Its chances of winning had just been demolished. The wild cat growled once before sauntering away into the unknown jungle.

The fire sprit plopped down to the ground, panting. She had never seen such an animal! It was so violent, so viciously violent, like it had never fed in its life. She realized that this may be the natural nature of the animal, but that didn't quell the fear. If there was one of those on this island, there had to be more. She had been luck in that fight, but who was to say she'd be lucky in the next?

Vesta stood on shake legs, her mind decided. She was leaving, now. The short rest she had been granted had been worth it, and the fight had renewed her energy. She poured a small amount of water over her fire, quenching the flames, and turned to the night sky.

With a small flutter of wings, the sprit was off. She traveled for some time, bright stars of the sky guiding her. The North Star pointed a false trail to her right. It invited her to come to the cold lands, the frost land. The girl ignored it, continuing westward.

With a yellow sun rising behind her, Vesta the firs sprit crossed the border into America. The White Bringer was near, she could feel the link to her charge. She dipped to the south, following the connection. The Bringer wasn't far off.

**"S**ir, I've got an unknown object at the ocean border of South Carolina. Radar caught a picture of it, but it is slightly blurred." Butler said as he held out the photograph. Artemis took it in his hands, giving a good look over. There was definitely an un-humanly figure in this picture. She was dressed in a small leather brown dress, bore violent red hair, and flew with the aid of a small pair of shimmering wings.

"Did the government get a copy of this?" he asked suspiciously. Butler shook his head.Artemis was oddly untrusting toward Butler, and it was concerning the manservant. He was everything but disloyal. Heck, he had nearly given his life for the kid. Was this what it was amounting to?

_Stop it, you're letting that stupid Mercenary get to you. Artemis isn't the least bit insane. Off kilter, maybe, but never insane. And the world certainly isn't going to end. But…what if , _Butler thought. _What if he is? What if it does? Oh, stop it already! This is ridiculous! All you have to do is what he says. Muscle, almost no brain, not too hard. Shut up and do the job given to you._ His conscious mind seemed to be very adamant that Artemis wasn't insane. But that nagging voice, the one that questioned everything, it was lingering there, waiting to instill more fear in his mind.

Artemis interrupted his train of thoughts. "Let's get the jet ready to go. We need to be in South Carolina as soon as possible. You'll have to fly Butler, I'm going to need to track the Guardian on the trip there. Now that we've got her we certainly don't want to lose her." He walked from the small computer room to his own rooms, leaving Butler to prepare the trip.

**A**rtemis certainly was in a good mood. He had found the second guardian sooner than expected and would be within reach of the second sister in a short time. Life was looking up.

He retired to his room, deciding on a small nap before the trip. His plush bed was made to perfection, and it seemed a shame to ruin such a perfect job, but he did need his rest. The young genius threw himself gracefully onto the bed, eyes fluttering even as he laid his head down.

_He was in the manor, looking over the Sisters. All three were here, he could see them. Deidra was out cold on the nearest bed, her mouth open just a bit. Next to her was an older Japanese girl. Her long black hair was tied back, and a small frown rested on her face. After her came a young girl with golden blonde hair. She was probably in-between the other two in age._

_This image suddenly flashed to one where all of the girls were awake. Each wore one of his special magic restricting necklaces, and each wore a different expression. Deidra looked irk, like she was about to smash something in. The black haired girl had an expressionless face. She took in everything she saw and gave away nothing. The blond was frightened, although she tried to hide it. Every time something moved, she jumped._

_Quite suddenly, Artemis himself was in this bizarre dream. The girls all turned to look at him, and his dream began to speak._

_"We are ready to begin. Follow me." he said placidly. Is that what I sound like, he thought. Not too bad. _

_The young women looked to each other, and Deidra spoke up. "He's not going to hurt us, trust me. He has a monkey man to do that for him. But don't worry about him either, he only hurts us when we hurt Boy Wonder over there. Come on." She followed after the dream version of him._

_It occurred to Artemis then that he hadn't a clue as to where they were. It looked like some castle, but was made completely from white marble. The dream him walked onto a balcony, and he floated along above the girls. From the outlaying landscape, this could be only one place. _

_He had been here once before, though not in this castle. His stakeout years before, when he trapped Holly, had taken place here. He was above Haven, the fairy city. But what was this place? The other him answered that exact question right then._

_"We are in the castle that once belonged to King Frond. If you don't know, he was your father many thousands of years ago. He is the one that allowed for this loop hole with your powers, the one that couldn't bare the loss of his daughters, and so therefore allowed you to be recreated every hundred years or so. This is the spot I plan on ruling the world from. You girls will help me with this. _

_Deidra, you will kill anyone who dares to fight against me. If they hold information I need, you will revive them afterward. As the Silent Reaper, you take death orders from me and only me. _

_Huyen, you will be able to torture my enemies without even hurting their physical bodies. The information you drain from them will help me in my conquest. As the White Bringer, you will scramble the minds of my enemies only when I tell you so._

_Amara, you will leave any fighters who hate me with a passion without that passion. Steal from them the hate, the love, anything and everything. Stop all movements against my power, and help any toward it. As the Betraying Angel, you shall deal in others hearts at my command only._

_Now you have your commands. You stand before me, Three Sisters of Doom, powerless to stop me or yourselves. When I have power over this planet, you shall then be released to do as you wish. But know that any faction that is made to rise against my by your hands will be destroyed by my faithful followers._

_But as of the moment, you are unneeded. You may roam the castle. I trust you will find your Guardians lingering about. Feel free to talk to them. You will also rediscover your old rooms. I am told they are kept as they were the last time you stayed here. Now, if you girls will excuse me." He bowed his head to them, and then stalked off._

_The real Artemis starred down at himself on wonder. I am a complete genius, he thought. I've got this planned out perfectly. No one will stop me. _

With those thoughts, the dream died out and Artemis fell deeper into his sleep world. But the one thing that should have bother the young man that didn't still lingered on. He hadn't seen his own eyes in the dream, the madness that lingered there. The madness that, very soon now, would consume him, heart and mind.

**A **bright moon shone this night. Huyen walked out on the balcony of her apartment and looked up to it, finding comfort in the big, bulbous, white object. That wonderful moon never failed to bring her joy or comfort.

With a happy grin, she turned back to her apartment as the doorbell rang. She walked slowly to the door and pulled it open. There she froze in her tracks.

A small girl dress in animal skins stood there starring at here. She looked Irish, but that might have just been her red hair and freckles. Huyen kicked herself out of shock and smiled politely.

"May I help you, Miss…?"

"My name is Vesta. I am your Guardian." She said it like it was suppose to mean something, but Huyen was drawing a blank.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand. My Guardian? As in, protection? From what, exactly?" The girl looked startled. She briefly scanned the area around her, and then turned back to Huyen.

"May I please come in? There are dangerous people about, and I can't let them hurt you. Please, I only wish to explain." she begged.

"Um, sure, I guess." She stood back and allowed the girl in. It was then that she noticed the wings hanging from her back. To say that they shocked her would be an understatement. Her mouth dropped to the floor, and only when the girl turned about and notice did she shut it.

"Oh, I don't suppose you've seen a sprit before then. Don't worry, I shan't harm you, I promise. Please just hear me, you're in danger." Huyen nodded, indicating she should sit down, and then closed the front door.

"Please, feel free to explain now. I'm all ears." she said.

"Right. Well, I'm Vesta, as I said, your Guardian. You are the White Bringer, one of three sisters who can destroy this world. I have been sent here to rescue you from an evil human man who comes to hurt you." The sprit paused there.

Huyen gave her a skeptical look. "So, I'm some magical sister who can destroy the world, and you're here to help me do that?" The young girl shook her head.

"I am here to protect you from bad people like-" The girl stopped there, her eyes going wide. The searched the room, those small green shaded globes, and then rested on the front door. "Run."

"Excuse me?"

"The human, he is here! Run!" There was a knock at the door, and Huyen walked toward it. The sprit made a move to stop her, but she pushed her away.

"Look, its probably just my friend Mindy. She comes over all the time." Huyen said as she pulled open the door. What stood there stopped her in her tracks. It was Mindy, but she wasn't alone. A very large man was holding her about the neck, and she looked like she was in pain.

Before Huyen could do anything, Mindy was thrown at her. The two collided and fell unto the floor. Above them, Vesta pulled out her small knife and prepared to protect her charge. At the door, the man stood ready for the fight that was coming. Everyone was ready for a fight, except the two girls of course, and the new arrival. It was a young, clean looking man. Huyen knew he was intelligent just from the way he carried himself, but she also knew he was dangerous. It was in his eyes.

"And so we begin again." he said coldly. All at one time, everyone but the boy moved.

**Author's Note**

I'm so good at cliff hangers, huh? Right well, sorry for the delays, I had state assessments last week. It did, however, give me time to plan out this whole story. Now I just need to write it...

Also, I did have a small mishap in my story that I have changed. Deidra is not 15, she's actually 13. That was in the fifth chapter of Amulet of Quietus, but I have fixed that now.

No reviews...well, aside from Heather, but she reviews every chapter. And yes, I am slightly sadistic. And yes, this will have an evil ending. I am exactly like Huyen. Happy endings make me mad. Flame me for writing it if you want, or review and say I rock. I'm only here to get the thoughts out of my head. This isn't a popularity contest, and I wouldn't win if it was. I wouldn't want to win, what's more. Reviews are of no relevance to me (but I do like them!)

I am also still looking for a beta. Anyone interested, email me. Please title the email, as I throw away anything without a title or a title that sounds like spam. Thnx!

Finelley


	4. White Bringer Stolen

Ring of Sagacity

Disclaimer: Yes, yes, I know how this works. I do not own the original story, characters, etc. I do own a lot of other things though…

Setting: Yet again, America

Chapter 4: White Bringer Stolen

**H**uyen pulled Mindy with her as she rolled to the right. They were around a corner now, out of sight of the monstrous man and the psycho child. The combat the ensued afterward could be heard even from where they hid, the slaps of skin on skin, grunts of pain, and groans of small victories. Huyen looked over Mindy for any wounds. Mindy's neck bore a mark from the man's harsh grip but other than that she was perfectly fine.

"Mindy, we need to get out of here. This isn't safe. Did that man tell you what he wanted?" She questioned. She peeked around the corner. Vesta was still there going in a head on battle against the man. She was holding up relatively well, and served as the distraction she would need to get them both out of here. The boy, however, had yet to move. He still stood in the doorway, watching the fight in an almost uninterested fashion.

"No, he didn't say. I was almost over here, my mom wanted me to check on you, when he just grabbed me around the neck and demanded that I move and be quiet. Huyen, what's going on?" Her panicked voice asked. Huyen shook her head, working out a hasty plan in her head.

**B**utler dodged the small knife, parrying it with a thrust and then reversing his blade and catching the girl on her arm. The wound wasn't deep, but it did cause her to pull back as her lifeblood came pouring from it.

The girl wasn't very large, and had great reflexes. She had been taught some older fashion of a blade style he had never seen. It was like fighting a wild, unpredictable animal. Though it did not unnerve him, the thought of a wild animal brought the Mercenaries words of Artemis to mind. _When that boy losses all of his sanity, I'll be here to end it. _Would it really happen?

She rebounded quickly, thrusting in, ducking low and jamming her blade towards his stomach. He grabbed her wrist, twisting to the side. Before he could torque it all the way, the sprit kicked him in the knee, causing him to release his grip. She recovered quickly, switching the blade to the other hand, and dodged in at him again.

**A**rtemis watched in slight amusement as the girl took on Butler. He damaged her, and then tried to disarm her, but she managed to relent his grip and start another wave of attacks. It appeared this battle would take a bit of time, but he was confident in his manservant.

He pulled himself from the fight to look for the White Bringer. Last he saw, she had vanished with her friend around a corner, rolling them both to safety. It made no never mind to him, because he knew he would get what he wanted. His vision had proved that much.

With a smug and happy smile, Artemis turned back to the fight, watching and waiting for it to end. He knew his future would be good. He was going to be the ruler of the world. What more could a young healthy man want?

**T**he blood running down her arm prevented Vesta from using that limb. It would only slick up the knife, undoing her grip and pilling the fight more against her than it already was.

As she jumped at him again, the man somehow switched to the same tactics as herself, ducking low, crouching down, and dodging in at unexpected times. It didn't thrown her off much, but it did throw her enough to give him the advantage. The hilt of his knife pounded into her temple. As she crumpled downward, a rapid chain of blows followed. Each hit seemed to numb another part of her body, immobilizing it completely.

Her body thumped to the floor, sprawling out before him. It would have been a simple job for the man to kill her, but it seemed he had no need. Before she passed out, Vesta called on a desperate strand of magic, one that could only be used by talented fire sprits. It was a Phoenix Consign.

Vesta's body burst into flames. The coolness of them soothed her wounds. Though the human was shocked, he could do nothing as her body burned and vanished. In an hours time, Vesta would reappear in the safety of someone's arms. As to whom it was, even she could not say.

"**I** don't know, but we are about to get out of here. See that boy at the door?" Mindy nodded. "We're going to shove past him and make a break for your place. We'll call the police and barricade ourselves in your apartment. On my count, ok? One, two…Three!" She grasped Mindy's hand and rushed the boy. He barely glanced at her before she shoved him out of her way. The young man fell onto the rail outside her apartment, groaning as his back slammed into it.

"Run Mindy!" Huyen urged with a shove.

"But, what are you going to do?" The girl asked, halting at the top of the stairs.

"I'm going to help this so called 'sprit'," she responded. "Now, go home and call the cops. Just do it, Mindy!" The other girl gave up trying to argue, knowing it to be useless against her iron will, and flew down the stairwell.

Huyen, turning back to the chaotic scene in her home, didn't expect what came all so suddenly toward her. It was the large man, who had somehow incapacitated Vesta. He latched onto her, injecting her arm with something or other that immediately started to haze her head.

"You didn't have to use that, you know. I would have come willingly," she said thickly. He simply grunted in acknowledgment. The man held her as her seemingly solid legs turned to liquid beneath her. Then the boy, who had finally regained his composure from the rough shove, joined in.

"White Bringer, I am ecstatic that you could join us. I am Artemis Fowl II, and this is my companion, Butler. You may know something or nothing about us, but I insure you that by the end of this you'll know all you need. In the mean time, I do hope you can enjoy my hospitality and when you awake, we shall be boarded on my personal jet on a trip to my home."

"Home?"

"Ireland, to Fowl Manor. Your younger sister awaits there, and soon the middle child shall too."

Huyen laughed. "This is ridiculous. I haven't got any siblings. You must have mistaken me for someone else."

"Don't worry, they aren't directly related. At least, they aren't in this timeline. You were, however, related in a past life, in fact you have been in several, and this relates you in your future lives. I assure you, dear girl, I know who I have before me when I take someone captive. Butler, if you will?"

The large man leaned down and picked up her knees. With his other arm supporting her back, Huyen could do nothing to escape. That was, at the moment, a thought she was not considering. She was more occupied with staying conscious and working out their villainous plans.

_And what the hell is a White Bringer? _she questioned as an odd black consumed her mind.

_**A** bright light shone before her eyes. Huyen was in some room that was utterly white. But she wasn't alone. Another female was here. It was a girl around her own age, maybe a bit younger. She had long brown hair, though blond poked through here and there. Appearances would have it that she was gothic, or attempting to be, but not all things are what they appear as._

_"Hello? Who are you?" The girl questioned. Huyen was slightly startled, but decided she could play this out._

_"My name is Huyen Dur. I'm just some kid who was kidnapped before being sedated. Who are you?"_

_"Deidra Nevin. I'm in much the same of a case. Do you know much about this whole Sisters thing?"_

_"Um, no, I can't say I do. I only met my Guardian a while ago. Her name was Vesta. Do you know her?" _

_Deidra shook her head. "Never heard of her. How 'bout you, ever heard of Anya?" Huyen shook her head as well. "Alright, well, who do they say you are? I'm suppose to be the Silent Reaper." She sounded so skeptical._

_"Oh, they called me the White Bringer," she replied casually._

_"'White Bringer?' Bringer of what exactly?"_

_"How should I know? I was just kidnapped by an insane boy and this huge-"_

_"Gorilla, right? I met him too. Gave me a nice smack or two that one did." She turned her head, showing of a small bruise from the punch he had landed._

_"So, what do you think happens to us now? I mean, we've both been kidnapped, and- hey, wait a second, are you unconscious too?"_

_" Yes, I think I'm sedated again. Yeah, I keep having these odd dreams whenever I go to sleep now. I keep meeting weird people. There's this one guy called the Mercenary- he gives me the shivers."_

_"Alright," Huyen concluded. "so, we're both out cold. I guess this is a mental plane or something like that. We can talk here and communicate, however useful that is. I want to kill that kid so badly right now!" She exclaimed. Deidra suddenly downcast her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong? You ok?"_

_"I-I killed people. I didn't want to, understand that much, but he made me. It was this stupid necklace, and my- my magic. I know that sounds lame, but-"_

_"No, it doesn't. I know what you mean. What do you suffer from?"_

_"Well, I just said I killed some people. Hint to you, wink, wink. That's my power. Death." _

_"Oh. I mess with people's minds. I can make them think anything, and block out thoughts. I can demolish their minds or restore them-"_

_"You have magic too? Did they tell you what item you wield?" She interrupted._

_"Item? Say what?"_

_"Item, you know, the one we sisters have. I hold the Amulet of Quietus. They said that means death, so it really fits me. Any idea what you have?"_

_"Nope, not a clue. But I don't want to know either. I just want to wake up thinking this was all just a bad dream. My friend Mindy was suppose to call the police, but if I've been kidnapped it won't matter. I won't be there when they show up."_

_Deidra didn't have a chance to respond before a sudden gust of wind brought an unexpected visitor. She was a young girl, yet again around their age, with shining blond hair. The girl wore jeans and a tank top, nothing flashy, no jewelry or anything. Another small detail they both noticed was that she didn't seem nearly as freaked out by this meeting as they did._

_"Hello there. Are you two part of my dream?" Her soft voice carried over to them._

_"Um, sure, why not? Who are you?" Deidra demanded._

_"I'm Amara Callaghan. But you might just call me the Betraying Angel. I guess you're my sisters, Silent Reaper and White Bringer. Which is which?"_

_"Reaper," Deidra stated._

_"Bringer." _

_"Ah, I see. How long have you two know about us?"_

_"About five minutes," Huyen said._

_"Around five days, I think. Depends on how long I've been out," Deidra added in. "How long have you know, Amara was it?"_

_"Yes, that's right. I've know for quite some time. Since my Guardian first tried to kill me."_

_"What!" Both girls exclaimed._

_"Oh, it's just her job. I don't hold it against her. Adamina, that's my Guardian, was raised as an assassin. She was told to kill me, and that's what she is suppose to do." _

_Deidra and Huyen shared a look of disbelief, Huyen wording their thoughts._

_"Are you insane? The woman wants to kill you, and all you can say is 'Ok'?"_

_She shrugged. "Like I said, it's her job. Anyway, I was just here to say hello to you, and to make sure you two were ok. Now that I have seen to that I must return to my own mental awareness. My Guardian is bound to be about somewhere. Don't want her killing me or anything. See you two soon." She cried happily and then faded from view._

_"How weird," Deidra voiced._

_"Talk about it."_

_"I hope we get out of here soon."_

_"I don't. Personally, I don't want to know what Artemis has planned. He said I'd see him on the plane, but I don't really want- oh, no, I think I'm waking up!" Huyen tried to hold on, but it was useless. Her body was being pulled from the unconscious realm._

_"Um, bye! I'll see you again sometime, Huyen. I hope," Deidra called softly. "I hate being alone."_

_"But you're not alone, Silent Reaper," A cold voice whispered through the light._

**Author's Note**

I'm sorry guys. I don't mean to slack like I do, but I'm in a three week depression (so far) and I don't write much but pessimistic poetry when I'm upset. I don't know what's causing this, but I hope it stops or goes away.

Anyway, another cliff, like always. No reviews, except Heather. As usual. Oh, my story on Fiction Press, A War of Four is totally spiff! Try it out. I'm only partially done, but it's not so bad.

Right, well, see you guys around.

Finelley


	5. Blackest of Minds

Ring of Sagacity

Disclaimer: I don't own this story. Well, technically I own _this _one, but not the original… let's not get into that technical stuff, ok? Let's just drop it here.

Setting: America, Ireland

Chapter 5: Blackest of Minds

**W**hen she awoke, she was indeed on a plane. Huyen yawned, attempting to stretch, but finding her hands bound by a pair of cuffs. The interior of the plane was fancy. It held the looks of someone who had some money, or rather, had a lot and wasn't afraid to flaunt it about. But she had already concluded that from the young man's clothing at her home. His fine suit and orderly look screamed money.

Speaking of the devil, that very youth was sitting across a small table from her. The seat he sat in was made from leather, while the miniature sofa she reclined on was a plush material. Huyen pulled herself upright, her head spinning vaguely as she did so.

"I see you have awoke." he stated simply.

"I see that you like to state the obvious." she retorted back. Normally she wouldn't be so direct and rude to someone she disliked, but this man was asking for it. He made a noise that resembled a laugh briefly, a smirk- like- smile flashing across his face momentarily.

"Now, now, no need to get snappy. Fancy a game of chess?" he pondered, indicating with his hand the table between them. It was a clear, glass topped, circular table. The rim was a gray metal, rough to the hand, but very smooth to the eye.

"No thank you. I believe the sedative you used on me is still within my system. Wouldn't want to play you with an unfair advantage…wait a moment, I know your face. You're that Russian kid, the prodigy. Stefan Bashkir, that's the name!" He nodded, that smirk- smile playing across his slightly vampiric face.

"Yes, that is my alias. I am not actually Stefan, though he is me, if you catch the meaning." That smirk again! "Now, do you want to play me, or no?"

"Pah! Why would I want to play you? It's not I'm actually any good at the game! I just play it in my spare time! Gods, no! You must think I'm stupid if you sincerely thought I would accept that offer."

The smirk returned yet again. She was begging to wish it would banish forever. "No, I simply was wondering if you would play a friendly game. I see now that my fame frightens you." He was playing with her, trying to make her ego react.

"Nice try, but I'm afraid I'll remain with a firm no." she responded slowly. He shrugged his shoulders, or something like it.

As Huyen thought back to the meeting with her sisters, a question sprang to mind. As to whether this boy, Artemis she recalled, knew or not, she was about to find out. "So, what's my weapon?" his eyebrows shot up into his hairline, and she stumbled on before she lost the nerve to do so. "In my unconscious state I met this girl named Deidra. She says we're part of a group, the sisters or something, and we each wield a weapon. I'm the White Bringer, so what is it I bring?"

He studied her for a moment and then explained "The White Bringer deals out sanity and insanity. I though you girls would have figured this out from the magic you've seemingly had for sometime now. When I found Deidra, she held command over a force field, one of her minor powers, but a power nonetheless. The final sister, the Betraying Angel, has power in emotions. Not that strong, you might think, but you would be incorrect. An emotionless man can do no harm, he is too caught up in the lack of emotions to care."

"Good point. So, I understand the whole power part. Thank you for rubbing it in, how ignorant we are I mean. Couldn't have figured it out myself or anything, seeing as I'm not a genius. You still haven't answered my question: What is my weapon?"

"You're wearing it." he stated simply. She cautiously looked over her clothing. Huyen was an average kid, and dressed like one. Black tank top, blue jeans, clean white sneakers to match. She sported a sleek black belt, but surely that wasn't her weapon? When he saw her confusion, Artemis added on to his statement. "On your hand. The Ring of Sagacity, your weapon."

Artemis was pointing to the ring Huyen's maternal mother had given her. It was silver, sporting a blood red stone set in the center. There was small signs on the outside which she had yet to decipher, but made it all the more special. This was her weapon?

"You're joking, right? How am I suppose to hurt someone with this? Are you asking that I punch them in the face and try to split something open with it?" she kidded. He gave her a serious look, which wiped the small grin from her face.

"Another misconception you and your sister share. The item does not grant you the powers, they are there when you are born. It simply amplifies them, allowing you to make better use of them. The item protects you, as it has through the past centuries, and as it will in the coming." her skeptical look remained. "Go ahead, try it on me."

"What? You actually want me to try my powers on you?" Huyen had doubted his sanity before, but now it seemed clear he was completely insane.

"The collar around your neck will prevent you from actually doing anything." At those words, Huyen felt for the restricting item he spoke of. It was a cool, metal collar, and it stung to touch. How she had not noticed it before she couldn't say. "You may, however, peer inside my mind. Feel free to view the mind of a genius." he said calmly.

"Fine then, I will. But be warned, Artemis, I'm ready to try the limits of this device of yours." She gave him not the chance to respond, and plunged herself in her powers. A white light shone before her eyes, and she felt her soul being pulled into his mind.

**A**n ever bright light shone into Vesta's eyes. Although they were closed, the lids seemed to be burning away as the source of the light intensified. She cracked open only one eyelid, studying the surrounding landscape. It appeared to be a small grassland. There were several trees, and the ground was covered with lush grass.

"Awake I see." The ever so familiar voice called to her. Vesta snapped her head around. Ea sat nearby, dressed in human clothes.

"Seer, I did not expect it to be your hands I awoke. Please tell me, did she escape?" Vesta knew she need not elaborate on the question. Ea would know of what she spoke.

"I am sorry Vesta. They have taken her. You must find the humans and stop them. I can transport you to the place in which they travel to, but that is the limit of my powers for the moment." The sprit nodded, and Ea opened her powers to the girl. A small swirl of light traveled across Vesta's body, discovering every inch before pulling her along with it to a new land.

**H**uyen let loose a scream. What madness was this? The mind of this boy was riddled in the darkness. Not a glimmer of light anywhere! She was being pulled down, the black sand of his mind consuming her. _I must get out! This place, it isn't safe! Insanity has destroyed him!_

The White Bringer pulled her mind from Artemis's, gasping. She fell from the sofa and began a rapid retreat from the boy on hands and knees. His eyes glimmered dangerously. Huyen bumped into something, and it turned out to be the large man, Butler. She dove behind his legs, which seemed to take him by surprise.

"Tell me, White Bringer, what did you find?" he asked casually. She shook her head, vanishing behind the bodyguards thick legs. "Please, tell me what it was you found. I am not afraid to know what you think my mind holds."

"T-The dark. Your mind, there was no light. Nothing but the dark. You are insane, Artemis. Completely and utterly insane." She was trembling, wishing for more protection than this bodyguard. Never had the girl seen such evil concentrated in one place.

Artemis frowned and nodded to Butler. The manservant hesitated, but did as the small movement from his employer demanded. He withdrew a small vial of sedative and injected it into the girl cowering at his legs. She didn't fight him, she almost seemed relieved to have the drug, in fact.

Once she was unconscious, Butler lay her back to rest on the sofa and then took to the controls. He removed them from automatic and took his seat as captain. If there was one thing flying was good for, it was reminiscing through the mind.

Now that someone else had said it, Butler really did have to consider the chances. Was Artemis really losing it? What would he do if he did? Would he leave the boy, or commit him to a psychiatric ward? Would he remain loyal, or try to prevent what was inevitably going to happen?

_My job is to do as he says, not worry about his mental health. His physical health, yes, but mental is all for him. Just do the job your given, that's it. _Butler uneasily settled back into the seat, scanning all of his gauges to insure everything was alright.

"Simply fascinating. I wonder if she read that wrong though. You don't think I'm insane do you?" It was Artemis, returning from a little excursion to the lavatory.

"Sir? How would I know? I am not the psychologist." he retorted. Generally speaking, neither was Artemis, though he was knowledgeable in the area to have a degree.

"Yes, yes, good point. Well, I guess we land now. There's the airport up ahead. Once we arrive, make sure to tell the workers there we'll be storing the plane here. Unload the girl first though, and do try to make sure no one sees her."

"Yes, sir." he responded as he steered the plane into a shallow descent.

_"**D**eidra? Are you here?" Huyen called into the void. No answer. "Deidra?"_

_"Huyen! Watch out, he's here!" Deidra came running from no where and knocked her down, rolling them away from the area. They came to a halt moments latter behind a large boulder that Huyen could have sworn wasn't there a moment ago._

_"Come now, girl, I only want to play! And besides, if you die here it's not like you die in the real world. In fact, if you die here, you might wake up." This dark voice called from the room. It was like the voice was the room itself, as if it alone had created this place._

_"It's the Mercenary. Told you about him, remember?" Deidra gasped out, peering over a rock. "He really doesn't like us much, I have to tell you." She ducked back down as a sword sliced through the rock. Both girls ran from the cover of yet another land form, this time it was a sheet of ice. Huyen noted that she could feel no frost from it._

_"Deidra, did you listen to what he said? He can't kill us here. He might even send us back to the real world. I for one want to stay here, but maybe if you wake up you can find out what's happening on your end of this."_

_"What-?" she voiced, but was cut violently short. The Mercenary had thrown his sword directly through the ice. It had sliced right through- and directly into Deidra's abdomen. Her face went blank, and her body vanished in a small puff of smoke._

Now or never_, Huyen thought to herself. "Look, I don't mind talking to you, but please, don't send me back there right now. The boy, Artemis, he's insane. I've never been around someone with such a deep-"_

_"I know how deep the insanity is." the man interrupted. Huyen spun around to find him a few feet away. He was a dark figure, dressed much like Deidra, only with a face mask on. "I have lived through this insanity for thousands of years, believe me, I know it well. And I have killed you, White Bringer, hundred of times. Yet you always come back."_

_"Cycle of life, I guess. It's not like I can remember it or anything. I'm sorry for what I am, understand that much. I had no intention of being… whatever it is that I am. What exactly am I, by the way? Can you tell me that much?"_

_He peered at her, his eyes cold. "You, White Bringer, are the end of this world. You and your sisters can destroy it all. You are the Sisters of Doom."_

**Author's Note**

Right, this is going nowhere so fast. I'm trying to hurry it, you know? Anyway, reviews are so very welcome to anyone who cares to add 'em!

Just got the new Artemis book, spiffy, might I add. I'm loving the book. Not bad on my part for how Colfer let Artemis regain his memories, if I do say so myself. But I won't ruin anything for you all. You have to read that book!

I'm sorry it took so long to get this up. This is my first beta chapter. Thank you Heather! Please don't lock me in a closet with no food or water and poke me until I write the next chapter! (She fantasizes about doing that to J.K Rowling.) I'll write, I promise! And to all those who have read her reviews, I am ever so slighlty sadistic. But I'm still an okay person. I think...

Anyway, see you guys around.

Finelley

P.S You know you want to review it! Please?


	6. Memory Breaker Revisited

Ring of Sagacity

Disclaimer: You would think I had made it clear the first five times. I  
do not own any of the original plots, characters, or…other things.

Setting: Ireland (Not America! It's a miracle!)

Chapter 6: Memory Breaker Revisited

**T**he sun glared violently off the glass panes of Fowl Manor. Vesta snuck around to the rear of it, hoping no one was watching her from the other side of those transparent squares. She hadn't known who lived here until she had come across the sign on the front gate indicating this was in fact Artemis's home.

She quickly snuck up behind another bush, crouching down. A pause. She scrambled to a tree, then plopped into a flower bed. All the precautions she took ensured she would reach the back entrance to this home. Sure enough, within a minimal stretch of time, Vesta was right up underneath a window that stood open.

The sprite peered up into the room cautiously. There were three beds in it, one of which was occupied by a girl. She appeared to be chained to it by her ankle, though she was dead to the world at the moment. Normally, Vesta would not have given this child a second though, except for the fact that light from the room glinted off of the silver necklace around her throat. This, of course, caught her attention and nearly made her let loose a gasp. It couldn't be! The Amulet? Then the girl had to be the Silent Reaper. Surveying the room again, Vesta quickly jumped through the opening.

She was sneaking up on the girl when quite suddenly the child popped up from the bed, gasping and clutching her chest. Vesta froze on the spot, horrified. What if she screamed? But her luck held out. The girl didn't scream or make a sound. After a moment of deep, calming breaths, the Silent Reaper laid her eyes on Vesta, questions lingering behind them.

"I'm Vesta, Guardian of the White Bringer. P lease, be calm, I mean you no harm. I came here in search of your sister, and yourself." Though the fire spirit had hoped to calm the girl, this seemed to alarm her more than anything.

"You're here for Huyen? Great!" She halted momentarily, cocking her head. " But you must leave now. Quickly, before anyone returns. If they find you here, they can make you tell them where the Betraying Angel is. Please, leave!" She made frantic shooing motions with her hands. Vesta furrowed her eyebrows, not understanding. How could she know about the Betraying Angel already? Her thoughts were cut short when the sound ofa door slamming reached her ears. Vesta immediately searched for somewhere she could hide, but could find none. She fled the room, still searching.

As she flew into the hall, she noticed the big human she had fought earlier. He was climbing the stairs with Vesta's charge, the White Bringer, laying in his arms. It seemed useless to run now. It appeared almost certain that he would have spotted her, but she dodged into the nearest room anyway, hoping and praying she had gone unnoticed. She snapped the door shut quietly.

Vesta turned around in the near pitch black room, viewing the place she had locked herself in. It appeared to be a guest room. There was one neatly made bed, a giant window with a great view of the backyard, and a connecting door to what she assumed must be a bathroom. It disgusted her to think of what humans did in that tiny room, but then again, they were a dirty race to begin with. She tip-toed over to the bed and threw herself down on it. What harm would it do? There was no one in the room to see her, and if they ever actually went into this room, there would be no evidence that she had been here.

Through the door, there was the sound of the man and another person passing by her. They were conferring in voices that were muffled through the wall. Vesta snuck to the door, cracking it open. She was hoping for the chance to get out of imminent danger, and this might just be it. With another pray to the gods, she began to exit the room for the hall. But her foot caught on the door, causing it to creak. The man from Huyen's home, along with another young woman, turned swiftly toward her. She noticed how alike there were, but chastised herself for such a foolish thought. Why did it matter what they looked like? She was getting ready to run for her life! But her charge…she was still in the hands of the man. She couldn't just leave the kid like that. Vesta did the first thing that popped to mind. . . and charged the man.

But he, of course, being the excellent fighter he was, avoided her. With a simple sidestep, the man was out of her way, and she was out of control. Before she knew what was happening, the girl had wrestled Vesta to the floor, pulling a knife and holding it firmly to her throat. Vesta gasped, throwing her hands out to show she meant no harm, and hoping not to be harmed in return.

"What do you want me to do with her?" the girl asked him. The mountain stared down at her, dark eyes glancing over her body. He answered in some foreign language and the girl replied. The hilt of the knife started a sudden descent toward her temple, but Vesta blocked it deftly. She twisted the girl's wrist around, applied pressure, and pulled up her knee. With her foot jammed firmly just below her own butt, Vesta pushed up and over, throwing her body to one side and shoving the human off of herself.

It would have worked, had the man not interfered. Right as she was regaining her feet, she felt his iron leg sweep them out from under her. Her head connected with the wooden floor, making a hollow sound before a sudden and cold darkness overtook her.

**B**utler was beginning to have bad feelings about this mission. He was shocked, to say the least, when the sprite had shown up in Fowl Manor. And he was more shocked when he realized the he was beginning to doubt Artemis. He could keep pretending everything was okay, but the "What if" was still nagging at him. He pushed those thoughts aside, yet again.

"Pick her up," he commanded Juliet. When she complied, he twitched his head, indicating she should follow him. He proceeded into the room where Deidra was sleeping, and placed Huyen on the bed closest to the door. There was an empty bed between the two girls, but that wouldn't remain for long. Butler quickly handcuffed her leg to the bed post and turned from the room. He had noted that Deidra was pretending to sleep, but decided to let her remain conscious for the moment. He had other things to do.

Juliet followed him to the room containing the device known as the Memory Breaker, and tossed the girl onto the table. She strapped her down and attached a collar similar to Anya's. They both left the room and the girl . Juliet would go back to the Sister's room and re-sedate Deidra while Butler found Artemis and Anya. No doubt the boy would like to know about this recent development and would like nothing better than to gloat in Anya's face.

He ran into Artemis in the kitchen. Mulch was here as well, stuffing his gruesome face yet again with food from the refrigerator. "I've found an intruder, Sir. It was the newest sister's guardian. The one I fought at-"  
"Her home, yes I know. You have attached her to the Memory Breaker?" Butler nodded. "Good. Let's go see what she knows." He began the short trek back to the room, Butler in tow.

Artemis set up his system and nodded to his companion. The manservant clicked on the device about the young fire spirit's neck and resumed his position behind Artemis. Though the sprite was out cold, she was wincing and yelping in her unconsciousness.

The monitor showed something that was amazing and completely unexpected. It showed a place that was all too familiar to the both of them. It was a city that held several people they knew, though these people would be more of acquaintances than friends. It was Haven, the last refuge for the elven type on the planet.

"Well, I do hope that our dear friend Captain Holly isn't the third guardian. I wouldn't want to have to kill her, especially not right after we were just beginning to get along," Artemis stated emotionlessly. Butler glanced at him briefly, but decided not to fret over it. When his employer had finished, he detached the girl from the machine and carried her from the room. His orders were to take her to where Anya was and leave her so the two could "get along," as Artemis put it.

Butler slid open the building's door and stepped in. He had left Anya in his personal training area, the dojo that the Fowl's had allowed to build for their bodyguards' work-outs. She sat, huddled and shivering (though it was a moderately hot day in midsummer) on the hard floor. He dropped the newer sprite down next to her, and then squatted down so his face was eye-level with Anya's. Tipping her head back with his hand, the bulky man gazed into her eyes.

"What does it mean, the insanity in him? Will it really take over? I sincerely hope that he's okay, because I could never raise a hand against him. He's my charge, my employer, and my friend. I couldn't hurt him." Butler's voice sounded weak, even to him. What was he doing? The naiad certainly wasn't going to answer his questions. Her mind was gone!

He stood with a heavy heart and turned to leave. "His insanity…it's part of the circle. Every time the generations are restarted, another like him will be born." He swiveled around. Anya's face was not turned toward him, but he could see her mouth move, and heard the words coming from them. " He will die, as will my sisters and I. Even you might die. But one of us will always remain."

"Who?" he asked, his voice tense.

"The Mercenary," was the weak reply. Butler fled the dojo quickly, leaving the two girls together.

**A**nya looked over to the young fire sprite next to her. She seemed unharmed, but one could never be sure. Anya nudged her, trying to wake up the girl. Though she moaned several times, she refused to be awoken.

"You cannot stay like this forever, young one. I know they used that device on you as well, but it cannot destroy your mind, just as it couldn't obliterate mine. Wake up, child." She lightly tapped her face. The whites of the others eyes vanished and were replaced by a violent shade of green. "Ah, there you are. Come now, wake up. We have much planning to do, you and I."

"Who-who are you? Where am I?" her voice was slow, her words slurred.

"I am Anya, water naiad, and Guardian of the Silent Reaper. We are at the human boy's house, Artemis I think it was. Can you stand? No? Don't worry about that then, just try to sit up." She supported the youthful girl as she rose to a sitting position. "Now, who are you?"

"I am Vesta Marcellus. I too am a Guardian. My charge is- oh no! They have her!" She struggled to her feet, but toppled over as a brief nausea overcame her. "I have to reach Huyen. They'll go after the Betraying Angel next, and we have to stop them!"

"I know, child, I know. We will. But you must relax for now, Vesta. We will have our chance to help them. We always do."

"What?" she asked incredulously.

Any a breathed out slowly once, and then told her. "My mother visits mein my dreams. She was a Guardian before, and the only to never have been killed. I'm not sure why, but the Mercenary left her alive. Oh, yes, the Mercenary is am immortal boy. He destroys us guardians every time we fail our job. We have yet to find another way.  
"But we will have our chance, don't you worry about that. And we will fail, as we always do. You and I, at least. I have seen the other Guardian. If you thought yourself to be a fighter, the only word that fully explains her is murderer. Adamina Brandt, that's her name. She was raised to be brutal. She's an Earthen fairy who dwells in Haven. Unlike us, she has the power to destroy the sister she was ordered to."

"But how do you know that?" Vesta questioned.

"I have seen it. Adamina hunts down the Angel when she can find free time from her home. Not many others pay attention to her, except one. A fairy by the name of Captain Holly Short. Miss Short is the friend and neighbor of Adamina, and has noticed an increase in her absences. She will hunt down her friend and find out what is wrong."

Vesta broke into a broad grin. "That's great! She can stop that elf from killing an innocent human." She stopped short as she peered at Anya.

"You don't understand. We have to help her. We're going to help her kill the Sisters of Doom."

_**H**uyen stumbled backward from him, eyes wide in horror. "I can't be the end of this world! Everything I do is for the better! My only goal is to help this planet, not destroy it! I would never do what you say! You lie!" _

The Mercenary's dark eyes followed her from the folds of his clothing. "You think I know nothing? I have been alive from the beginning, since the real Sisters were first born. I have watched you three grow into young women again and again." His voice was low. He was moving closer to her, taking his time in doing so, and she attempted to back away. Her body refused to respond. "I have tried countless times to find different ways of ending the circle. Nothing works. I even attempted to end my own life, but I stand still to this day. And…" he hesitated, his hand reaching out to touch her. His cold fingernails brushed up on her skin, tracing a light line across her cheek. "I have fallen in love with you every time. But I must do as the old power commands. I have killed you thousands of times. And I will continue to." He pulled back suddenly, as if a snake had appeared and bared its teeth at him.

"I…I'm sorry. I did not mean to be the cause of so much hurt. But maybe, together, we can find an end to this curse." She grasped his hand between her small palms and gave it a tight squeeze. She didn't expect him to turn and give her a light kiss on the cheek. His lips were soft, like the feathers of a dove.

"I can not be pulled into this again, I am sorry. We have tried countless times, you and I, to end it. But not again. Not ever again. Good-bye my dear White Bringer. When we meet again, it will be the end of you for this time era."

Huyen felt a tear trickle down her face as he turned and walked away. His body faded to black, vanishing from the realm in which she momentarily resided. The kiss had allowed her into his mind. He lied to her, though it was more of him trying to convince himself that he was over her. His mind was a puzzle, the pieces strewn all about and disordered. But one thing was for sure: he loved her, and didn't want to hurt her.

But he would, because it was what he had to do. It was in his nature. "I can't be the end of this world. And I won't be," she called softly into the barren land. "I refuse to be the end of this world!"

**Author's Note**

Ok. So, that's done now. How'd I do? Guess what? One more chapter to go! And then we move onto The Bracelet of Mentality. For those who might be wondering, Huyen means black or jet black, and Dur means strong or persevering. Also, Vesta is 'guardian of sacred fire", and Marcellus is Mars, the God of War. It can also mean warlike.

Oh, hey, I graduated junior high this week! Woo! Onto high school for me! Thanks again to Heather for being my beta. And no, I haven't started on the next chapter yet. But you can't threaten me with a closet now! Ha ha ha ha ha!

Well, reviews are greatly appreciated to those who do! Thanks!  
Finelley


	7. A Second Ending

Ring of Sagacity

Disclaimer: I am not in the owning of the original story, nor of any parts of it. The one below, however…ah, well, half the characters are owned by me, plus the plot. I take credit for the weirdness of it all too. I'm a very odd person, I know.

Setting: Ireland, Fowl Manor

Chapter 7: A Second Ending

**V**esta's initial idea was to pull back from the lunatic sitting next to her. She had to be mad to think that Vesta would let her kill her charge. But maybe, just maybe, if she went along with this something could work out well for her. There were odd twists and turns that had been occurring more and more frequently as of late, so why not?

She regained herself quickly, trying not to show how appalled she was at Anya's idea. "Yes, I see now how fortunate this finding is. Surely we can use Adamina to destroy the Sisters." She smiled lightly, trying to add a convincing effect to her speech.

Anya snorted at her. "Dear child-"

"What is it with you and this "Dear child" thing?" she interrupted suddenly. "Do I look to be that much younger than you? I happen to be one hundred and fifty-four, I'll have you know. Very proud of it, too. How old are you? One sixty? One fifty?"

"One hundred and eighty-nine." Anya stated matter-of-factly and without pause. "Continuing my point, don't think I will be fooled by the façade you put on. I know you, _sprite. _You want nothing more than to protect the girl. I do too. But don't you see? The reason this whole circle was started was because of us." Vesta meet her light blue eyes with questioning green ones. Was that logical, to think they were the cause of the circle? "Let me explain?" Vesta nodded hesitantly, not sure if she truly wanted to hear this.

"King Frond created us to protect the Sisters. But I think, and this is just a hypothesis here, I think that he made us to be too weak. We may be able to fight and save them, but could we ever destroy them with our own hands? It is my belief that the King bewitched time, for the sake of his daughters. Frond made it so his daughters could never die. You see, by us not killing the Sisters, we started into motion a cycle through time. Every time the Sisters are remade, we fail to demolish them, and so they are recreated in the following century.

"The Mercenary was created to balance us. But he's not so perfect. The spell can only be stopped by us. The Sisters can only be destroyed, once and for all, by us. The Guardians." she stopped and peered at Vesta to see how the other would take this. She seemed quite lost about it all. She wasn't willing to accept it, either.

"Fine, let's say perhaps you are right. Why would we want to kill the Sisters?" she questioned disbelievingly. "They are young girls, their lives are still ahead of them. Why would we take that from them?"

"This goes beyond them, Vesta. Each time they are brought back, these girls begin to destroy the world. Someone finds a way to harness their powers and tries for world dominance. Would you like to see the images I have of motionless, cold bodies? Madmen wandering the streets? Emotionless women serving these bloodthirsty tyrants? I stop the Sisters for all those who have needlessly lost their lives."

"But that wasn't them!" Vesta protested. "They were being controlled, you said it yourself! These girls aren't evil!" She knew the argument was weak, but she had to try it. "We could retain their powers, or destroy their weapons! These girls deserve the chance to live."

"You idiot! Do you not think have lived long enough? These girls are Frond's daughters! They are over a millennia old! How much longer do they need to live, Vesta? How much longer do they get to destroy? It may not be them doing it willingly, but they do it nonetheless. And if you have seen them together…these girls, once united, will remember their past. They will want to die, as they did in the past. Will we deny them what they always end up wanting yet again? I ask you, Guardian Vesta, join the third Guardian and myself . Help us bring peace to the world and to the Sisters. They deserve it."

The fire sprite bowed her head. Would she be able to kill Huyen when the time came? For the sake of the world, maybe. But were the Sisters really not happy living? When it came to that, the chances of Vesta ending their lives for them soared. If they were truly unhappy, she would destroy them and release them from the misery of life. Any merciful person would.

"I will help you, Anya. I will destroy the Sisters of Doom and my charge, seeing as she is one of them. But only if they do not find pleasure in living anymore. When I see sufficient evidence that they do not like this world anymore, then and only then will I help to destroy the Sisters of Doom."

**W**hen bright lights are the only thing there to greet you as you awake, you know it's a bad time to get up. For example, going to school or work. There is also an alarm clock for some, but the ever bright light of the sun is never really wanted that early in the day. Another example we could include in this situation would be Huyen. She had been hoping to stay in the dream realm, but the violent glare of the sun awoke her soon after her shout into the nothingness.

She noticed first that she was no longer on a plane. This realization was shortly followed by the one about her leg being chained to the bed, and that one was followed by her recognizing that there was another person in the room. There was an empty bed to her left, the one she could only assume was for the final Sister. Turning to her right, she noticed the girl named Deidra, the one from her dreams. God, that sounded so corny.

"Hey, you're up too. Nice place here, huh? I've been awake about five minutes now. What happened between you and the Mercenary?" Huyen shook her head, indicating she didn't want to discuss it. "Ok, fine. We'll not talk about it and say we did, eh? Do you have a headache?"

"No. I haven't been hit by Butler.." she snickered. " The Gorilla. That's what you called him, right? He just sedates me, I guess." With that thought, everything that had occurred upon the plane reformed in Huyen's mind. " We have to get out of here. The boy, Artemis, he's completely insane."

Deidra's eyebrows quirked. "What do you mean, insane? He seemed sane when he was ranting to me about world domination." The look on Huyen's face showed she didn't approve of the sarcasm. "Look, I know he's insane. You think I don't? I just got back from Russia for God's sake! He made me kill people there, all for revenge. I think he was smiling while I did it too." she shivered. "Evil little prick. I'll kill him if you just lock me in a room with him. Give me the chance, I swear I'll take it."

"Focus on revenge later-" there was a creak outside and Huyen stopped short. Several people were approaching the room. From the sound of their steps, it was Artemis, Butler, and someone else. The other person may have been female from the sound of their footfall: light and cautious, catlike. In other words, graceful, not like men's feet falling at all. She looked to Deidra who shrugged nonchalantly. Several moments later, the trio entered the room.

"Ah, you've rejoined the living," Artemis said calmly. Huyen could feel the hatred coming from Deidra at the statement, but tried to ignore it.

"Yes, I suppose we have. Still stating the obvious, Artemis?" she smirked back. He frowned briefly as the female companion giggled. "Ah, see, at least one of you has a sense of humor."

"Oh, don't forget the dwarf. What's his name… Mulch, I think. Interesting little guy, I have to say. Well, his wardrobe is interesting, to say the least," Deidra threw in. The girls burst out laughing simultaneously. Though they found it funny, it was apparent the group before them did not.

Artemis cleared his throat briefly. "I believe you have not had the pleasure of meeting Juliet. She's the sister of Butler, in case you didn't notice the similarities. She will be your _guard,_" he said mockingly, "while Butler and I go to retrieve your sister. You will be unconscious, but you understand that I must take precautions. Never can be too safe, especially with powerful girls such as yourself."

"No, I don't suppose you can." Deidra said.

"Well, I thought the collars were enough. But evidently, we're too dangerous for just the collars. No, we have to be unconscious and utterly defenseless. What if there's a fire? Or if someone breaks in?" Huyen stated.

"Than I drag you both out." The woman, Juliet, responded. "Roughly." she added for effect. Huyen slowly nodded, not sure whether that was a threat or promise.

"I guess we had better hope that there isn't a fire any time soon," Deidra sighed. "Not like the Gorilla hasn't beaten me up enough as is. I don't need Little Gorilla to do more damage." Juliet smirked at her.

"I like her spunk, that fighting spirit. I want to spar with her. Can I?" she said, turning to Artemis, awaiting his reply. She batted her eyes at him, attempting the puppy-eyed look.

"I don't see why not. Just don't hurt her too badly. I do need them later."

"Hey now, this is no fair. I'm only so far into martial arts! She has to be a black belt at least!" the Silent Reaper protested.

Juliet laughed at her. "I'm a master. And not only that, but a master of several arts, not just one."

"Just wonderful. Look, I'm not fighting you for fun! And even if you try, you'll just be beating up a body, because I refuse to fight you!" she screamed.

"We'll see." Juliet whispered with an evil smirk to the girl. Deidra shook her head in disbelief and went back to Artemis.

"Well, what do you want, psycho? Here to rant and rave again? Well?"

Artemis eyed her. "In a matter of speaking, yes I am. I've told you about the circumstances of which you'll be under while I am gone. After I return and I have the Betraying Angel, we will be traveling. If you can remain civilized, I extend to you an offer to remain conscious on the plane trip." Huyen cut Deidra off before she had even opened her mouth.

"Why?" she asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why are you extending that offer to us? We could crash the plane and kill everyone inside if we're awake on the trip. You don't mind us being unconscious at your home, even though the damage we could do is minimal. We couldn't kill anyone here. So why on the plane?"

"Oh, I see." Artemis said. "You wonder why I risk my life so heedlessly."

"Something like that." Huyen responded sourly.

"Well, I thought perhaps you girls would like to see your home as we fly over it. I don't mean your homes from this life; I mean your original home, King Frond's castle. It's where we will be going, after I have all three of you. So, what do you girls say? Will you take the offer?"

"We'll think about it." Huyen replied, once again cutting Deidra off. She received a glare from the other girl and shook it off. "Right?" she turned to Deidra.

"Right, right, whatever. Have a nice plane trip. Hope you crash and die," she said with a smile to Artemis. Butler frowned behind him and held the door open for his employer. Artemis started laughing right then, but stopped short as everyone stared at him.

"Butler, let's go. We have work to do." The boy genius stormed out of the room, fuming. Butler followed him and silently shut the door. Both of the girls knew that when they returned, the Betraying Angel would be in their captivity.

"So, girls, looks like it's time for a nap," Juliet suddenly said from the other side of the room. Huyen turned her head and saw that Juliet held more sedatives.

"Don't you think that those might start affecting our systems? We might become addicted or something," the Japanese girl stated. She was hoping to avoid the unconscious realm. _I have to come up with a name for that place other than "The Unconscious Realm." Sounds like something out of a science fiction book,_ she thought to herself.

"Oh no, you won't become addicted. I wouldn't worry about that too much, Arty knows his stuff."

"Arty?" snorted Deidra, "you have to be kidding me, _that's_ his nickname? Man, who came up with that?"

"His mother did. Now, no more stalling. Will you guys take this willingly, or will I have to use this?" She hefted a small handgun from behind her back and loaded one of the syringes into it. "Well?"

Huyen rolled up her sleeve in compliance, but Deidra simply turned her head to the far wall, ignoring the whole situation. Juliet went to Huyen first, injected her, and then went back to her spot near the door. She took brief aim and fired the tranquilizer at Deidra. The girl flinched but didn't look away from the wall. A very familiar darkness came swooping down on both of them, carrying them to the other realm.

_"M_an, _I hate this place! What is this place anyway?" Deidra said when she had rematerialized in the plane._

_"Let's just call it the Other Realm, huh? Seems suitable for this place. So, Deidra, any idea for escapes or anything?" Huyen asked as she sat on the grass. The Other Realm had changed again. It was no longer an Iceland. Now it was a place of rolling, green hills, few trees, and numerous clouds. There were flowers on the ground which gave off brilliant colors against the vibrant green beneath them._

_"Look, just call me Dei, everyone does. Can I call you Hu, or Yen? Something like that?"_

_"No, I prefer my whole name, please. Perhaps that girl will show up. What did she say her name was? Amanda?" _

_Dei plopped down next to her, taking up some of the shade from the tree they sat under. "No, I don't think that's what she said. I believe it was Amara."_

_"Someone say my name?" a sweet voice called from the distance. Both of the girls looked down the hill they were on and spotted Amara skipping toward them._

_"Amara, how kind of you to join us," Huyen said while smiling. "Be cautious though, Artemis is on his way for you."_

_"Who?" she cocked her head to the side and grinned._

_"The kid that kidnapped us, weren't you listening? Or did you miss that last time?" Deidra said._

_"Oh, I'm sorry, I must have just arrived here when you two were talking about it last time. So, there is a boy after me? Why?"_

_"What are you, stupid?" Deidra blurted out._

_"Hey, that's not called for!" Huyen burst in. "Look, he's after our powers, Amara. He's not afraid to hurt us a bit. Please, wake up as soon as you can and leave where ever it is that you are. If he catches you, we're going to have big problems."_

_"Oh, I see. Well, I suppose I could leave this city. Adamina is after me again anyway, so I probably should. Do you two know where you are? Maybe I could come and help you," Amara said as she too sat on the grass._

_"Somewhere in Ireland, but I don't suggest coming to help us. There is a guard watching us, so it's not safe. Look, just get out of that city and hide." _

_"Yeah, the guard's this smart ass-"_

_"Anyway," Huyen interrupted with a glare to Deidra, "just leave that place. Go somewhere safe." Amara looked down at the flowers before her as she responded._

_"Safe? You think I haven't been looking for somewhere that is safe?" Her eyes were suddenly glaring at both of them, tears falling freely from the blue orbs. "I have been running for years, I've lost count how long it's been. There is nowhere that is safe from enemies. You might think you're safe, but it's just a lie your telling yourself so you'll feel safe." She sniffed and wiped her hand across her face. "Pah, safe! Look, I'll run, sure. But if they really are looking for me, it won't matter. Everyone finds me, whether I want them to or not. I came here to talk to you two, but I'd rather not now. I'm going back home, as you suggested White Bringer." Huyen and Deidra were up in flash to try and stop her, but she simply vanished._

_"Well, that could have gone better," Dei stated matter-of-factly._

_"Yes, I suppose it could have." _

_"Well, what do we do now?"_

_Huyen laid back in the grass. "Nothing, I guess. Not like we can do much of anything anyway. We could plot on how to get away from Psycho Boy, but that's about it."_

_"That's your genius suggestion? Lay back and relax? What are you going to do, take a nap? Just how old are you anyway?" Deidra asked._

_"Hey, I don't know about you, but my body is the only part of me that has been resting lately. My mind is rubbed raw. It needs a break, and I'm giving it one. And I'm fifteen. My birthday was last March, you?" She rolled over, away from Deidra, and closed her eyes._

_The Silent Reaper shook her head in disbelief and rolled over in the opposite direction. "Thirteen. I think Amara is fourteen. You know, seems logical. She is certainly older that me, that's for sure." All Deidra received in return was a grunt from Huyen._

_The sisters huddled under the tree, a soft breeze playing through their hair. They enjoyed being outdoors, even if it was all in their minds. Little did they know it would be the last time they would ever enjoy something so simple in their lives._

**Author's Note:**

Ha ha ha! This story is done! Thank you to all whom have reviewed, I will post replies to those reviews in a moment. But first, let me say that the Bracelet of Mentality is coming soon. I might delay while I write the first chapters, try to get a little ahead you know, but I'll have it up soon!

_Replies to Reviews_:

Kasey Rider: Thank you, I appreciate hearing so. I will try to update very soon. I've been doing a lot of writing though and it catches up with me quickly.

me, obviously: Yes, the fairies of Haven will be in this. Holly will be in it too, but she's probably not going to be helping out much. I try to warn you guys, but no one listens. There will not be a happy ending to this, not unless someone can give me a plausible reason to have a happy one.

Heather: Ok Heather, I have many things to say to you. 1) You don't embarrass me, no matter how much you think you do. I am very proud to be myself, even if I am sadistic. And it took a long time to feel that way, so stop it! 2) Cliffhangers are my specialty, deal with it you! 3) Yes, I know you're better than me at English. Thanks for rubbing it in. Again. 4) Thank you for mentioning the Intimidating Bedside Table in public. I'm sure no one else has any clue as to what that is, but don't worry, they don't need to know, nor do they want to know. Inside joke. 5) And yes, you are the most insane out of our group. Oh, I'm sorry, I mean _sane. _And thanks for the comment on my totally random laughing outbursts. Everyone needed to know about that. Why don't you just tell them my life story already, huh? J/k. You know I appreciate everything you do for me, so thanks for fixing all my crappy writing for me! Luv Ya!

Thanks to all for reading The Ring of Sagacity! Catch The Bracelet of Mentality, coming soon!

Finelley


End file.
